roblox_critical_strikefandomcom-20200214-history
Elementalist
Default = |-|Fire = |-|Thunder = |-|Earth = |-|Wind = |-|Water= Overview The Elementalist is a class with mixed play styles. Water is mainly used for self healing, Wind is for ranged attacks and knock back, Earth is used to gain defense, thunder is used for retreating, fire is used to deal after burn damage & default is barely used because basically every element Elementalist has is a direct upgrade. Elementalist costs 250 robux to buy. The Elementalist once was 25 robux to buy on the 7th & 8th of September 2018. Appearance The Elementalist wears light armor which only appears to be padding on his limbs. The Elementalist also carries a backplate with a symbol of his chosen element on it. The Elementalist's weapon color does not change the color of his blade/blades but instead his chosen element does, furthermore his weapon color only changes the smoke/aura that his chosen element produces, each element has its own aura, either being produced by his hands or around his weapon (only for fire). Specialties The Elementalist is easily the most versetile class of the entire roster but makes up for that by being extremely hard to learn and possibly the hardest class to master. Strengths Extremely versatile and has a great amount of playstyles with high damage to back that up. Weakness Hardest class to use hands down to use if you don't know what you're doing. Moves Default = |-|Fire = |-|Thunder = |-|Earth = |-|Wind= |-|Water = Tips *any tips you may have to help others use the class more effectively *If you are fighting against a group of enemies as the water element be sure to use aqua absorption to heal a huge sum of health. (5 health per second for 3 seconds if hit successfully) What makes it good is it can stack also. So if you hit 2 enemies you heal 10 health per sec for 3 seconds. *If you are getting chased down be sure to use the wind element to blow enemies away! *When using the element fire to deal massive damage cast burning hand and if you get all 5 hits use flare blitz to lunge forward and deal massive damage. (Don't use this tactic when low health because flare blitz causes self harm but doesn't cast any debuffs or buffs) *Be sure to use the water element often in TDM because of the healing. *Wind is an amazing kiter. If used well, Wind can slowly but surely kill enemies with taking little to no damage. *Wind's critical can be used to push an enemy off the platform in final strike, sometimes even making an enemy take void damage twice. This is especially effective against tanks and high health classes, as Elementalist lacks any form of tank-busting or burst abilities. *Water is great for sustain and outliving your opponent. Make use of it's slow to ensure that all 5 LMB bullets and E hit, or to create some distance between yourself and a melee class. *Surprisingly enough, Water's 5-hit LMB is not neutral damage. This can be abused in team modes if you have damage buff/armor debuff classes on your team (e.g. alchemist, demon, gunner) to deal massive damage. *On paper, Fire is the definition of high risk and high reward, but in practice, 20 damage Q in ideal conditions isn't that great. As it stands, Fire is underclassed by other elements and fills the niche of needing to style on somebody. *Lightning may not be that interesting, but it works best as an LMB spammer: it's slow will prevent your enemy from running out of melee range, and it's blink having 2 lenghts means you have more chances to catch up to your opponent, where otherwise you would have overshot them. *Earth is one of the only two classes that can make terrain (the other being Frost). This makes it very useful to catch up to a kiter in situations where they cannot run. Trivia * Elementalist is the only class in the game to ignore weapon color, all attacks are always colored after the element. This also makes all of Elementalist's abilities unaffected by the color filter. * Although it does not do anything to abilities, the weapon color still appears as particle effects coming out from Elementalist's left hand. Update Information * 4.0.6 Added Elementalist * 4.0.7 Nerfed Elementalist ** Default *** Void Warp reduce Damage from 5 to 4 *** Empty Blast increase Cooldown from 3 to 4 ** Fire *** Flare Blitz increase self Damage from 10 to 12 ** Thunder *** Chain Thunderbolt reduce Damage from 10 to 8 *** Lightning Rod decrease Range ** Earth *** Rock Wall increase Cooldown from 3 to 4 *** Earthquake Fixed HitBox ** Wind *** Wind Bow increase Damage from 10 to 12 *** Tornado Blast increase Damage from 4 to 6 ** Water *** Splash Bomb increase Damage 5 to 8 *** Aqua Absorption increase Damage 5 to 8 Category:Gamepass Category:SoulDragoz